


if there’s a we, there’s a way.

by witchwolfvice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post Movie, Xenophilia, and is referred to with it pronouns, anne mentioned in passing, bcos...they gotta kiss, brief but vague spoilers abt the movie, eddie and venom talk about that kiss....o fuck, eddie is soft but so is venom fuck OFF, eddies such a bottom :/, fuck marvel lives venom can hold a physical form as long as hes near eddie, nothing too sexy but sloppy makeouts, ok im done, pet names they r gross, shes a top js, venom symbiote is agender but masc, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwolfvice/pseuds/witchwolfvice
Summary: it isn’t easy living with a nosy alien parasite in your brain at all hours of the day (parasite, excuse you, eddie?)...especially when that alien knows everything about you, without a shadow of a doubt, and definitely knows about those dreams you’ve been having that would put pornhub to shame. aka eddie has big gross alien feelings about everyone’s favorite alien symbiote. and there’s kissing?excerpt;Eddie sees the flash of a razor-sharp smirk behind his eyes, barely suppressing the deliciously wrong shudder that wracks his body. Stupid fuckin’ alien and his stupid fuckin’ mouth.Also, privacy isn’t exactlyourpriority, Eddie. We areone, I told you from the beginning. Your secrets are mine and mine yours. It’s why we’ve survived this long to begin with.





	if there’s a we, there’s a way.

He feels Venom before he hears it—a twisting darkness in the deepest recesses of his mind, slithering and squirming much like the form it takes outside of its host’s body. Eddie still isn’t quite used to the presence of the symbiote, but...well, he’s adjusting. It’s unlikely that anyone would cozy up to the idea of sharing their body with some alien parasite, right? Especially when—

_Parasite? Really? I thought we talked about this._

God dammit. Especially when said alien…creature was so fucking annoying.

_I resent that remark, Eddie._

The man groans exasperatedly, hands clutching at his head in a show of Eddie Brock dramatics. “Do you always gotta do that? Like, read my thoughts and shit? It’s seriously wearing on my nerves, man,” he grumbles aloud.

_I think you mean **our thoughts** , Eddie. We are Venom, how is it that you’re already forgetting?_

There’s an almost invisible pout in the symbiote’s voice; it speaks like a lover scorned. Eddie rolls his eyes, though he finds there’s a fondness creeping into his mind, warming his face and flushing his cheeks a flattering pink. “What are you, my boyfriend? Like, sometimes I think shit and it doesn’t mean anything, or at least it’s not meant for anybody else. Can’t a guy get some privacy?”

Venom chooses to ignore everything Eddie’s said after the words ‘boy’ and ‘friend’. How positively typical, and no wonder he and Anne were compatible. They would get along swimmingly, with their _selective hearing_.

_Boy...friend?_

It sounds puzzled, but intrigued all the same. Eddie makes a sound akin to a whine, sounding very much like a petulant child. “Seriously? That’s all you took away from that? Boyfriend? Also, you’re probably already rooting around my brainspace to figure out what that means anyways so I really don’t see a point in explaining myself to you,” he finishes, arms crossing one over the other. Really, you would think he was some twelve year old school girl and not a grown ass man. Get it together, Brock.

_You’re not wrong. A boyfriend is essentially a girlfriend, correct? You humans and your genders...it’s all the same to me. That aside...I guess I am like your boyfriend, aren’t I?_

Eddie sees the flash of a razor-sharp smirk behind his eyes, barely suppressing the deliciously wrong shudder that wracks his body. Stupid fuckin’ alien and his stupid fuckin’ mouth. 

_Also, privacy isn’t exactly **our** priority, Eddie. We are **one** , I told you from the beginning. Your secrets are mine and mine yours. It’s why we’ve survived this long to begin with. ___

__Eddie suppresses another shiver, but this time he realizes it’s not his own. Images cycle through his memory, the stifling heat of the rocket flames and the acrid stench of jet fuel and burning, extraterrestrial flesh. He reaches out with his consciousness, almost attempting to sooth Venom without even realizing it himself. The reaction is instantaneous, and the flashbacks cease immediately._ _

_Sorry...fire is, well…_

__“Yeah, I know buddy. Don’t ‘hafta explain yourself,” Eddie murmurs softly. Now he feels like a real asshole._ _

_You’re always a real asshole, Eddie._

__The insult is void of any sharpness or ill intent, and a shit eating grin curls up at the human’s lips. “Hey! Is that how you should be talkin’ to your boyfriend?” he jokes, but swiftly realizes what he’s said and blushes hotly._ _

It’s then that Venom decides to materialize, seeping inky shadow-sludge from Eddie’s pores as tendrils and tentacles begin to form the symbiote’s body. They’d found out recently that as long as Venom is in a stable condition, and close enough to Eddie, it is able to keep its humanesque form. Milky white scleras stare him down intimidatingly, and a long, dripping tongue darts in and out of deadly incisors. “ _So now we’re boyfriends?_ ” it speaks aloud, voice deep and rough. 

Eddie rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the delightful tingles running up and down his spine. “I-I mean I would hope so. You the type’a guy who’d kiss a gal and leave her hangin’? I mean, usually I’d ask ya’ to buy me dinner first but you laid one right on me before I could even protest,” he fumbles, looking off to the side avoidantly as he vividly remembers that kiss in the forest, all fangs and tongue and slick spit. 

Venom grins wider, if that’s even possible. “ _That was Anne, remember?_ “ 

__Eddie shakes his head. “No, it really wasn’t.”_ _

__And it hurts him to admit it, because despite this...thing he’s got about Venom that’s growing more and more every day, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t still carry a torch for Anne. But he knows things are over between them, saw how she looks at Dan and how he looks at her. He’s happy for them, really, even for all that it pains him, stabs him mercilessly in the gut. He can’t even hate Dan, Dan who’s so kind and selfless and had tried to help Eddie as much as he could; even when it got him hurt and Anne involved. Eddie bites down on his lip, hard, drawing blood. A ghost of a frown lingers on Venom’s mouth in response, if you can even call that cavern of teeth and tongue a mouth._ _

“ _No. It wasn’t her. But what does that matter?_ ” Venom questions, all deep dulcet tones, throaty but muffled, as if its trying to be quiet. Eddie feels sadness wash over him, then, and finds again it is not his own. 

__“You didn’t have to do that, to bond with me. You could’a just hopped out of Anne and, I don’t know, grabbed my hand or something. But...you kissed me instead. Why?”_ _

Venom closes its mouth, fangs peeking out over the flesh that isn’t able to cover the mass of bone. “ _I thought it would help, you and Anne—you wanted to win her back._ ” 

__Eddie shakes his head, angry now. He stands up from his lazy position on the sofa, index finger prodding the symbiote’s gooey, yet somehow firm chest (which, how does that even work, by the way?). “Bull. Shit. You know, this ‘no secrets’ thing goes both ways. And I can tell when you’re lying.”_ _

Venom shakes its head, steps closer to Eddie. He can’t breathe, suddenly, pupils dilated wide and palms clammy, slippery. “ _You...you needed it. You were hurting, **we** were hurting and I wanted you to feel better,” it pauses, then, “I wanted us to feel better. You don’t need her, Eddie, when you have **us**_.” 

__Eddie struggles between the urge to run away, leave the apartment and just go, versus the sheer animal instinct to lean into the heat, the danger, wrap his arms around those (suspiciously) strong shoulders and be taken over. (Anne always said he was ‘such a bottom’, though she never complained). It’s a fight-or-flight sort of moment, yet...he thinks there’s a third option hiding underneath the other two. “What are you even talkin’ about,” he mumbles, gaze firmly planted on the ugly, cheap carpet underneath him._ _

“ _You said it yourself, **loser** , sharing secrets goes both ways_,” and again, the barb rolls off of Venom’s tongue like a term of endearment rather than a dig. “ _I’ve...seen what you’ve imagined, between you and me. Felt how you felt after I kissed you, dreamt those same dreams that woke you panting and desperate_ ,” it croons, edging so close that Eddie can no longer stand; his knees hit the edge of the couch and he plops down on the cushions below while Venom crowds him, ever-morphing hands cupping his jaw with a gentleness Eddie never knew the alien was capable of. Eddie doesn’t bother hiding the pink of his cheeks or the way his breath stutters, nor the half-moan that spill from plush, rosy lips. 

____

____

____

____

____Embarrassment still flutters in his gut (along with a few other feelings, if you catch my drift), his own hands come up to rest on pitch biceps. “You shoulda told me sooner. Would’a saved **us** a whole load of trouble,” he says, and Venom’s chest rumbles with a gruff laugh. _ _ _ _

“ _Where’s the fun in that_?” and then heat descends on heat, mouths crush against mouths; all the while tendrils curl in Eddie’s hair, tugging and opening him up to Venom. A tongue curls against his own, hot and wet and thick, his own hands scrabble desperately against the symbiote’s mass as it sits down and pulls him into it’s lap. God, Venom’s right, Eddie’s pretty sure he’s wanted this since he saw that awful, grotesque, exotic, beautiful face. Since ‘loser’ became a name akin to babe, since restless, sleepless nights became peaceful when Venom kept him company, **especially** when it had saved his life, in that fire, with the rocket— 

____His train of thought collides with a brick wall abruptly when that sinful, seductive tongue goes to work on his neck, and the brush of lethal incisors against his throat makes his lungs go dry and his pants tight._ _ _ _

____Venom pulls away for a brief moment, tendrils of black still caressing Eddie’s neck and lips with reverence. What he said about adjusting, earlier? Yeah...he’ll be just fine._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this but im right and i should say it :/// fuck human lives venom is skinny!!!!! ALSO comments r so so so appreciated, whether u have feedback or just wanna be a meme......i love yal gimme ur THOUGHTS


End file.
